The Rebellion
The Rebellion is a faction in Just Cause 3. after Di Ravello is defeated.]] Description The leader of the rebellion is Mario, one of Rico's friends from when he lived in Medici. The faction is reported to be "failing" until the arrival of Rico. The Rebellion utilizes armoured vehicles and shotguns. Based on promotional screenshots, their faction color seems to be light blue. It's not really completely certain if they're named "the rebellion", or if they were simply referred to that way by Roland Lesterlin (JC3 game director). The rebellion HQ in Insula Fonte is Cava de Rebelles. At Insula Dracon it's Grotta Contrabandero. In Insula Striate it's Refugio Umbra. As seen in the game, they're constantly helping Rico against the Medici Military and D.R.M. soldiers, since they can match these enemies with the stolen military vehicles. Most rebel vehicles are painted with the insignia over the three stars and shark-like patterns on the front end, giving them a menacing look. For aircraft, however, these are just painted with a plain light blue and the insignia, giving them a "normal" look. From the start of the game, they control the provinces of Soros, Umbra and Cauda. The rebellion symbol comes from an ancient medician religion that worshiped bulls. An ancient temple with a bull altar can be seen on the northern coast of Plagia. The altar has new potted plants around it, indicating recent activity. Another similar shrine with two large bull statues is at the Grotta Contrabandero base. There's a board with detailed rebel plans on the beach near the aircraft carrier. The same set of plans can also spawn at random other places inside the rebel bases, but when that happens there will be a few rebels standing in front of it and blocking the view. One of the maps shows the location of Medici, but it's incorrectly shown to be several hundred kilometers north of the actual location (as proven by co-ordinates). Members and allies *Mario - Leader. *Rico Rodriguez. *Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri (a.k.a. "Brains of the Rebellion") - A female "brilliant scientist" who invented Rico Rodriguez's Wingsuit and who mods the explosive weapons. *Rosa Manuela - "Exiled populist leader". Presumably a former head of state, who ruled a few decades ago before Di Ravello and President Dante. *Many soldiers. Weapons *U-39 Plechovka. *U-55S Pozhar. *U-96 Kladivo. *Urga Vdova 89. *? *? *Vehicle mounted weapons (Urga Bkolos 2100, CS Odjur) Vehicles During free-roam: *Military vehicles at Military bases in Medici are instantly replaced by rebellion-marked versions when the base is 100% complete. *Stria Obrero with an EMP bomb - Is parked at Refugio Umbra. *As explained in Mario's Rebel Drops, any vehicle you deliver to a rebel controlled garage will become available for Rebel drop, however most of these vehicles will still be in civilian colors. *Stria Facocero - Parked at many Checkpoints and Liberated town police stations. *Weimaraner - Same as above. *Stria Obrero - Same as above. *Urga Szturm 63A - Same as above. *Custode 29 - In water traffic. In missions: *CS Powerrun 77 - Featured in Connect the Dots. *Stria Facocero - Featured in Welcome Home and other missions. *Stria Obrero with an EMP bomb - Featured in A Long and Dangerous Road. *Urga Bkolos 2100 - ? *Urga Hrom D - Featured in Connect the Dots. *Urga Szturm 63A - Featured in A Long and Dangerous Road and other missions. *Weimaraner - Featured in Welcome Home and other missions. Trivia *Rico will say "I need to be more careful." after shooting a Rebel. *It is interesting to note that while some vehicles have the Rebellion flag hastily painted on, some of their captured vehicles (like the Urga Hrom Ds or Imperator Bavarium Tanks) are completely painted. Gallery Bull altar at a temple.png|The bull altar at a temple in northern Plagia. JC3 Rebeles Trucks.jpg|Rebellion members arriving at a scene. The vehicle is a Weimaraner W3. JC3 Rebels Rain Rear.jpg|Rebellion members. Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (front view), blowing up a helicopter.png|Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero. Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (side view).jpg|Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero. Stria Facocero.png|Rico and two rebels on a Stria Facocero. Note the Mounted Gun. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|A Urga Szturm 63A Hijacked from the Medici Military. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|Fighting the Medici Police Department. Note that this pic will never appear in the game. Rico, Mario and Teo.png|Rico, Mario, and Teo. JC3 roadblock.png|A captured Stria Obrero ramming through a seemingly impregnable roadblock of dual CS Odjurs. CS Baltdjur (rear and inside, rebel girls).png|CS Baltdjur and 3 rebel women. Porto Vena.png|Rebel boats as support at Porto Vena. JC3 SAM train.png|A captured Urga Bkolos 2100 towing two reprogrammed SAMs. Grotta Contrabandero (carrier side).png|One of their bases at Grotta Contrabandero. Grotta Contrabandero (cave dock).png|One of their Corvettes. Grotta Contrabandero (bull shrine).png|The bull shrine at Grotta Contrabandero. JC3 rebel plans.png|Rebel plans. JC3 rebel girls playing cards at Vico Spigola.png|Rebel women playing cards at Vico Spigola. Their Scorpion cards of chaos are among the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. JC3 rebel meeting.png|At least a half of the rebel character models at a meeting. JC3 Very tired rebel woman.png|Rebel women are very enthusiastic, but not very strong. Either that, or she's very tired. See also: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. Video Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause 3